


May The Force Be With You

by Camicide



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filth, NSFW, Oral, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camicide/pseuds/Camicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fuck.man</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Force Be With You

“You fucking whore!” the words rung out in the empty bunk room. They were spit through clenched teeth as his fingers curled into her soft brown hair, pulling tightly until her head was pulled back, her mouth dropping open like as if his mouth would bring her salvation. His teeth sunk into the side of her neck causing a wanton moans pulled from her parted lips.

She, the receiver, was pushed back into the mattress. Broad, calloused hands were placed against her shoulders as his cock was slammed into her, her insides clenching around him. She’d came at least six times now. They resorted to using lube now because she was running dry by now. But he wasn't through with her. He was never gonna get tired of this.

*…*...*

This all started when Rey was taken captive at the Starkiller Base by Ren. She woke up to face the dark mask, his deep breathing filling the room and causing her to fidget in discomfort. He kept asking her about a map. 

Her mind was drifting between conscious and non, so it took a second to process what the fuck he meant. Then it hit her. The map. He must be after Luke just as much as the Rebellion was.After what felt like years of anger spitting hatred, Kylo decided to remove the mask and face the girl who held the location to the one place he could finally get what he wanted.

His appearance caught her off guard for a moment. She was expecting a rough, scarred up, man with a lot less hair. But he wasn’t far from her age by the looks of it. Behind his eyes was a fire of anger, and ferocity that made Rey shift in her restraints. He kept yelling at her but she refused him, just shaking her head as she tried to think of a way out. Her train of thought was interrupted by his hands behind planted on either side of her face, Kylo dipping dangerously close as he focused in on her. It took a moment but it was as if every neuron in her brain was being set on fire leaving her screaming. He was prying into her every thought. 

But it takes two to tango.

Rey focused hard and battled back, the currents of Force violently ripping around them, invisibly, dipping into each other's’ minds like sharp spears, leaving both staring hard, as they both set up firewalls to distract the other, trying to keep what the other wanted out of sight.It took minutes, maybe hours, delving into each other like no tomrrow. And with that came knowing each other very well….very well.

Kylo had known of Rey since she was in Jakku. And when you have to hunt down Luke Skywalker, train to become the ultimate Sith Lord, follow in your grandpa’s footsteps, and keep an eye a girl like Rey, you don’t get much time to relieve yourself of urges to anyone really. Hell the only woman worth thinking about on the Starkiller was Phasma and her pure anger and ability to kick ass was scary as hell. So Kylo had treated himself in secret, in his own quarters, to the thought of Rey, this girl he’d never meet. This woman he’d never come into contact with. He’d stroke his cock, to thought of her soft skin, of filling her with every inch of himself, to spilling his cum across the perfection of her body, to her looking up at him through long lashes as she sucked obediently on his cock. God, she was perfect. And doing so meant no harm done because he'd never meet her….well until now. And Rey had just seen every image of that, her face burning deeply. Kylo had realized what she had witnessed and the whole “dark-fear-me” demeanor melted away as his mouth parted slightly in a soft gasp, eyes wide. 

Next thing he knew she was leaning forward, eyes closing, lips open, attempting to reach him. He reciprocated as he went in to meet her. Their lips joined softly at first but Kylo Ren’s hormones went into overdrive. His kisses became more rough, more hungry, full of lust in greed as his hands, originally planted on either side of her head, moved to the back of her head, pulling it from the three tight buns that lined the back of her scalp. Once free, Kylo raked his fingers through her locks. She let out a moan against his mouth, as he pressed against her, the erection beneath the cloth of his clothes. His gloved fingers slid beneath her chin, against her neck as he nipped and kissed his way to her ear, licking and sucking the lobe for trailing down her jaw line. 

Meanwhile, his other hand trailed over the metal restraints and down the side of her figure, until his index and middle digit pressed against the wetness between her thighs, protected by her pants, but they did little to hide the fact that she wanted this. “God you're just begging to be fucked..”, he growled, his fingers rubbing against her, the friction uncomfortable as she shifted the best she could. “You want me to fuck you Rey? To shove my cock in that mouth of yours and shut you up? To teach lesson?”  
“Please…”

*...*...*

So that's how they ended up in Kylo Ren’s sleeping quarters. Each took no time getting undressed as he pushed her against the wall, her body resting against the cold metal and pressing against the warmth of his pale skin. They were fully nude now as he bit her lower lip, pulling a moan from her. His mouth wandered across her skin as he pinned her wrist to her sides, sinking to his knees, stopping to circle her erect nipple with his tongue. He bit down softly, before sucking softly, causing the girl to squirm and moan and shift but he held her still. “If you don't stop moving, I swear…”

She took his threat and stilled herself the best she could, as he sunk lower, kissing along her stomach before stopping kiss her waist tenderly, before biting into her thigh, then hiking one of her legs over his shoulder as he spent no time burying his face it the wet folds of her pussy. His lips curled into a grin as she cried out,”Fuck!

He tongue fucked her until her thighs were quivering, until her moans were shaky as he licked and sucked on the lips of her pussy, teasing her clit gently as his fingers pressed into her thighs to still their shaking. Her pussy was dripping and he was there to drink it all, having this control, the feeling of her hands curled into his thick dark hair, rutting his mouth and nose against her wetness, as she was on the brink of an orgasm. But as she brinked that body quaking feeling that felt like every part of her was buzzing, Kyle stopped and got to his feet quickly, watching as she sunk to her knees gasping and moaning, fire in her eyes due to his teasing. Alas, he wasn't mad, this is how he wanted her. On her knees, looking up at him, begging.  
“You wanna be my cock slut, Rey? My dirty cock sucking whore who swallows all my cum, like the good whore she is?” 

She nodded slowly, that defiant look still burning in her eyes as she opened her mouth and took him in slowly. It was awkward at first. She had obviously never given head, but they had time to practice. As he pressed his cock further into her mouth, he dipped his head back, the tip of dick reaching the back of her throat and causing her eyes to water as she refused to gag. Slowly, she adjusted. His hands were buried in her brown locks as he slowly began to fuck her mouth, sliding in and out, his shaft slathered with her saliva. She seemed to be having a hard time so he ordered her,”stick your tongue out and curl your lips.”

Rey did so. His member moved in and out her mouth with ease as she moaned against his erection. “Yeah...fuck. Suck my cock…” he moaned, trying to keep his grip on reality has he became more vapid with his movements. He wasn't even allowing her to catch her breath at this point as she sucked him down. Gently her hand moved to caress his balls, tugging and teasing causing him to buck hard against her and pulling a gag from her. But she continued as he muttered along. “Fuck, yes...lick the tip. Swallow my cock and don't you dare pull away. Be the good cum loving whore you are… and take. Every. Inch.” He was fucking the ever loving shit out of her mouth. Listening to her gag and moan against his near-orgasming cock. But he didn't want to finish just yet. He wanted to relish the moment.

And in what felt like seconds, Kylo had her on her feet, throwing her onto the bed and turning her over so he could look at the beauty of her back, the curve of her spine and the round of her ass. It was perfect. Sharply. He brought his hand down on one of her cheeks, causing her to whimper. “Tell me where Luke is…”  
“I don't know…”she muttered through clenched teeth.  
“Tell me!” he brought his hand down again.  
“I don't kn-”  
She was incapable of finishing because he gripped her hair and leaned close, breathing down her neck. “so you'll be punished...because you won't tell me...but you want that right?”  
“...yes…”  
“Tell me….”  
“I want you to fuck me…”

Kylo felt his erection throb at those words as he pushed her against the mattress. Slowly, he pressed the tip of her cock into her. Teasing her. Then with a sudden primal urge he buried himself to the hilt, grinning as she groaned, a deep, low groan. “Fuck me..” she moaned,”make me feel like the dirty slut I am...fuck me and teach me a lesson. I wanna be made a fucking whore…”

The dark haired man took no time listening as he thrust into her. Over. And over. The slapping of flesh filling the room and mingling with their moans as he fucked her. “God you love this. You love me fucking you like this. Making you feel like some dirty greedy whore. You can't get enough of me fucking you…”

She moaned in agreement, for that's all she could do. His hand was around her mouth, his index dipping between her lips as she sucked and licked along the digit. As he held his hand there, his other helped brace himself as he leaned over her, his head above hers. His hair hanging in his face, creating a frame around it like some dark flower. His eyes were shut, and sweat ran down his back as he buried himself in her. His teeth bit into her shoulder then her shoulder blade then her neck. He found the place where her neck and shoulder meet and bit down hard, then sucked and teased the spot until it was bruising. He wanted to ensure she knew he belonged to her. But as he neared his orgasm he could barely make out his words,”You wanna swallow my cum, huh? Right?” 

Rey was way ahead of him. She eased herself away from him and turned her face red and blushing, neck littered with bruises and marks as she took his cock into her mouth more. Kylo placed his hand on the back of her head, as he came hard, moaning as he felt her swallow like she was told. After a moment of pure bliss, he withdrew himself and stood back up. Rey was laying on her side panting. Her body was limp and heavy as she breathed deeply. Kylo closed his heads and leaned over, kissing her temple gently. It was only a moment later and she had completely fallen asleep. He watched her quietly, as he did before. As he did with everyone. For hours. How could he try and kill someone like her, something as perfect as her.

*...*...*

“The prisoner has escaped sir!” Phasma reported, her dark visor showing no emotion.

Kylo turned to her from where he was standing, hiding the fact that he had allowed this to happen. He had allowed her to sleep, as he kept watch over her. He cleaned her up, dressed her, and when she woke, allowed her to escape. He'd have to catch her again, which shouldn't be that hard, but he didn't mind. He wiped and trace of expression break from his face and hissed,”Find her…”


End file.
